Eliel
by Aki no hikari
Summary: Pre-Lost Canvas. Shion sabe que para ser santo de Athena debe renunciar a muchas cosas, pero también sabe que hay cosas por las que vale la pena luchar. YUZUxSHION
1. 1 Renuncia

**Nota:** Si, si, ya sé que debería estar escribiendo otro chapter de Mi querido amigo, pero es que si no escribía este fic para San Valentín me volvería loca.

Por cierto, en mis fics, para convertirse en santo de Athena uno debe entrenar un promedio de diez años.

**Two shots. ****Pre-Lost Canvas.**

Es un ShionxYuzuriha, si no te gusta la pareja, sencillamente no leas….

**Disclaimer:** Si yo fuera dueña de Saint Seiya los dorados no habrían muerto y los de bronce NO serían los héroes BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA.

_Eliel_

_**Capítulo 1: Renuncia**_

Shion, de 10 años, estaba sentado en su habitación completamente solo, sus pensamientos dirigidos hacia una persona en especial y en lo que le daría por su cumpleaños. Suspiró pesadamente y le dio varias vueltas a la pequeña caja que tenía en las manos, la pequeña y oscura habitación no habría permitido que un ser humano normal viera más allá de su propia nariz, pero el pequeño Shion no era un ser humano normal, no, el era un lemuriano y aún más, el era un futuro santo de oro…

Toc… toc… toc…– la puerta sonó y Shion se apresuró a esconder la caja tras un ladrillo suelto en la pared y luego de volver a poner el ladrillo para disimular se apresuró para abrir.

– ¿Qué tanto haces enano? El maestro quiere que midamos nuestras fuerzas… AHORA– recalcó la niña frente a el, luego volteó y se marchó a paso rápido por el pasillo. Shion entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios, lo había vuelto a llamar enano la muy… bueno no importaba, aún cuando ella creciera más rápido que el y, de hecho, ya fuera una cabeza más alta, al final sería el quien le pasaría en estatura, después de todo los varones lemurianos SIEMPRE eran más altos que las mujeres, aún cuando ellas crecieran más rápido.

– ¡Zuri espera!– exclamó Shion mientras corría para alcanzarla. Ella se detuvo un segundo y volteó a mirarlo inquisitivamente.

– ¿Mañana es 14 de febrero no?

– ¿Y qué con eso?

– ¿No es mañana tu cumpleaños?– ahora le tocó el turno a Yuzuriha para entrecerrar los ojos y apretar los labios.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Tengo mis métodos…– contestó Shion ambiguamente – pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que vas a estar más vieja de lo que ya eres– se burló y de inmediato se teletransportó unos cinco metros más adelante para esquivar el golpe que Yuzuriha había lanzado, golpe que chocó contra la pared y que dejó un agujero. Shion soltó una risita y volvió a teletransportarse, esta vez fuera de su vista.

Yuzuriha estaba molesta, Shion siempre aprovechaba que el tenía más psicoquinesia para teletransportarse de un lugar a otro, dejándola a ella caminar, porque Yuzuriha era mujer y por lo tanto su psicoquinesia no era tan fuerte como la de Shion, aunque claro, ella lo superaba con creces cuando se trataba de hacer trabajos pequeños y sutiles con la psicoquinesia, así pues, si Shion era más fuerte, ella lo compensaba teniendo mucho mejor control de sus habilidades. Yuzuriha sonrió decidida, ya le daría una lección al enano en el campo de entrenamiento…

Pronto vemos a ambos niños arrodillados ante un hombre lemuriano como ellos, quien a pesar de no lucir muy viejo, era traicionado por unos ojos sabios y que habían visto demasiado. El hombre sonrió levemente al notar los disimulados codazos que se daban uno al otro.

– ¡Suficiente!– exclamó y ambos se detuvieron de inmediato – Ha pasado ya tiempo desde la última vez que combatieron, espero que hayan aprovechado ese tiempo para mejorar sus habilidades y que este sea un combate justo y honorable. Yuzuriha…

– Señor…

– Deja aquí tu estola, no la necesitarás– Yuzuriha hizo una mueca pero obedientemente dejó la estola con su maestro. Shion sonrió confiado, ahora el tenía más probabilidades de ganar.

– Shion…

– ¿Señor?

– Nada de teletransportación ni psicoquinesia… de ninguno. Este será un combate con sus cuerpos y sus cosmos. Ahora empiecen…

De inmediato ambos se alejaron varios metros y se observaron analizándose…

Dos horas después ambos niños se observaban a varios metros de distancia, ambos cubiertos de heridas menores y de golpes que dejarían dolorosos moretones. Shion tenía la nariz rota y Yuzuriha la mandíbula dislocada, pero ninguno de los dos parecía cerca de rendirse, aunque si parecían cerca de desmayarse del cansancio.

– Bien, ya fue suficiente– dijo el maestro con el ceño fruncido. Sus dos discípulos avanzaban a pasos agigantados y se habían hecho mucho daño sin siquiera recurrir a la psicoquinesia. Hakkurei inspiró, se sentía muy orgulloso de los progresos de ambos y al mismo tiempo algo preocupado por la saña con la que habían peleado. Sólo rogaba que, cualquiera que fuera el desacuerdo por el que pasaban, se solucionara pronto… en un lugar tan remoto como Jamir, la buena convivencia era un bien indispensable.

– Maestro…– llamó Shion sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. El observó a ambos niños con una leve sonrisa.

– Lo hicieron bien… muy bien de hecho. Ahora pueden regresar a sus habitaciones, pasaré a hacerles las curaciones en un momento.

– Si maestro– contestaron ambos antes de marcharse.

Shion encendió una vela en su habitación y se sentó con cuidado en la cama para esperar a su maestro mientras su mirada se dirigía una y otra vez al ladrillo que ocultaba su tesoro, sólo era oro en estado natural y una barrita de orichalcum, aún le faltaban muchos ingredientes y no podía arriesgarse a robarlos todos de una vez porque el maestro lo notaría. Suspiró, además aún desconocía como forjarlos todos en un único ente, ese conocimiento no se lo darían sino hasta que fuera mucho mayor. Entonces la puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Hakkurei apareció en la apertura.

– Shion, ¿cómo te sientes?– preguntó amablemente luego de sentarse en un banquito y observar con detenimiento la nariz rota.

– Apaleado– contestó el sinceramente. Hakkurei sonrió.

– Si, he notado que Yuzuriha parecía molesta, ¿qué le hiciste?– preguntó mientras sacaba vendajes y alcohol. Shion lo miró con sorpresa.

– ¿Yo? No le hice nada maestro, esta vez ella solita se ofuscó y se puso violenta– Hakkurei negó levemente.

– No es usual que las mujeres hagan las cosas porque sí Shion, tal vez la ofendiste sin darte cuenta, de hecho es muy probable que ése sea el caso, pero no creo que Yuzuriha te haya atacado tan duramente sin ninguna razón– entonces le tomó la nariz y con un rápido movimiento la colocó en su lugar. Shion dio un respingo y apretó con fuerza las sábanas, no gritó, como habría hecho un año antes, y no lloró, como habría hecho cuando acababa de llegar a Jamir.

Algunos minutos después Hakkurei ordenó a Shion preparar la cena, para luego dirigirse a la habitación de Yuzuriha.

– ¿Yuzuriha?– preguntó Hakkurei mientras abría la puerta y se encontraba con la habitación completamente a oscuras.

– Ma… maestro…– escuchó la trabajosa voz de su alumna y se apresuró a encender una vela. Cuando volteó se encontró con Yuzuriha acostada en la cama como al descuido, ella lo miró un par de segundos y luego cerró los ojos con expresión adolorida. Hakkurei frunció el ceño, Yuzuriha tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas… se acercó y colocó la mano en su frente, estaba afiebrada.

– Yuzuriha… ¿que pasó?– preguntó el, sentándose.

– Tuve que hacerlo… tenía que defenderme… – murmuró ella. Hakkurei la miró extrañado.

– ¿De quién?

– De Shion– contestó ella con un hilillo de voz y luego hizo un gesto hacia su torso. Hakkurei se apresuró a dejarlo al descubierto y soltó un gemido al notar los enormes moretones que cubrían todo el torso de la niña. Hakkurei se apresuró a palpar las marcas ignorando los lloriqueos de la niña, frunció el ceño pensativo, Shion había causado hemorragias internas severas a la niña y eso no hacía más que preocuparlo. Se apresuró a usar su cosmos para acelerar el proceso de curación de las heridas internas.

Para cuando salió de la habitación Hakkurei lucía mucho más envejecido que antes, estaba cansado, pero al menos la vida de Yuzuriha ya no corría peligro. Lo que más le preocupaba es que el, Hakkurei de Altar, no había notado la fuerza con la que Shion la había golpeado, claro que Yuzuriha había sido muy cuidadosa en no demostrar su dolor durante la pelea, pero esta habilidad era un arma de doble filo y como consecuencia las heridas habían sido agravadas hasta hacer peligrar su vida… bueno, al menos ahora ya no moriría, aunque si le tomaría tiempo terminar de curarse.

Shion acababa de terminar de colocar la mesa cuando Hakkurei hizo aparición en el comedor.

– Quita el tercero, Yuzuriha no bajará a comer– Shion lo miró extrañado pero obedeció.

Comieron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que Hakkurei decidió hablar con Shion.

– A partir de mañana entrenarás directamente bajo mi tutela– dijo Hakkurei y Shion lo miró bastante sorprendido. Lo usual era que el maestro les diera libertad para entrenar y que de vez en cuando le echara una ojeada a lo que aprendieron pero de ahí a entrenar exclusivamente con el…

– Maestro, si no le molesta que pregunte ¿por qué?

– Ya estás por encima del nivel de Yuzuriha y a partir de ahora la brecha no hará más que acrecentarse… casi la mataste hoy Shion.

El aludido dio un respingo y miró a su maestro con los ojos desorbitados de la impresión. Hakkurei lo observó seriamente.

– Tienes prohibido dormir esta noche. Yuzuriha tiene fiebre y es tu deber velar por su sueño, ya que fuiste el causante de sus heridas– agregó en un tono que no admitía demanda. Shion bajó la vista y asintió.

– Si maestro.

Comieron de nuevo en silencio, aunque más que comer Shion sólo revolvía la comida ausentemente. Entonces se levantó lentamente y miró a su maestro

– Con su permiso maestro, iré a hacer lo que me ordenó– Hakkurei asintió y Shion se marchó llevando un cuenco con agua en una mano y un paño en la otra.

Toc… toc… toc…

Yuzuriha abrió un poco los ojos, estaba muy adolorida y cansada, así que apenas tenía fuerzas para susurrar un débil "adelante". El pequeño Shion asomó su cabeza, y se acercó lentamente.

– Hola Zuri, ¿cómo te sientes?– preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado y la miraba con tristeza.

– Mal– fue lo único que contestó ella para luego cerrar los ojos y desmayarse. Shion humedeció el paño y lo colocó sobre su frente, acarició una de las sonrosadas mejillas de la niña y suspiró. La quería mucho, con ese cariño tan inocente y puro que sólo puede tener un niño tan pequeño como él. Tomó la pequeña mano vendada de Yuzuriha entre las propias y, cerrando los ojos, rezó a Athena porque sostuviera a su amiga en sus amables brazos y de ser posible que le quitara algo del dolor que de seguro sentía.

Así pasó Shion gran parte de la noche, remojando el paño cada vez que se secaba y rezando por su pronta recuperación… Hasta que la observó de reojo y se sonrojó… ahora que la fiebre estaba bajando había dejado un poco su preocupación de lado y se había puesto a observarla fijamente, siempre había sabido que Zuri era una niña muy bonita, el no era tonto y tenía ojos en la cara. Estiró los dedos y acarició los puntos que adornaban la frente, Yuzuriha suspiró entre sueños y Shion apartó la mano como si quemara. La miró con pánico y se tranquilizó al notar que aún dormía.

Shion se relamió los labios y armándose de valor se acercó un poco a ella, luego otro poco, un poco más… el sabía que no debía hacerlo, al menos no mientras ella no estuviera conciente pero realmente quería hacerlo… así que se acercó más, hasta ambas frentes se rozaron.

– Oh, Athena…– murmuró Shion con los ojos muy abiertos mientras los sentimientos de Yuzuriha lo inundaban por completo, sintió el frío, la soledad y por sobre todo el dolor. Instintivamente comenzó a contrarrestar las oleadas negativas con las propias, mucho más brillantes, de alegría y paz. Cuando sintió que los sentimientos negativos disminuían se apartó nuevamente de Yuzuriha, rompiendo el contacto mental que acabara de realizar con ella.

– Ay, Athena, que Zuri nunca se entere de lo que hice porque me matara– comenzó a rezar Shion un poco llevado por el pánico de que ella supiera la manera en que el había violado su intimidad… Pero ella no despertó ni ese día ni el siguiente, de hecho, pasó una semana antes que Yuzuriha pudiera dejar la cama y mientras tanto Shion ya había comenzado su entrenamiento con Hakkurei. Quien se mostraba orgulloso del niño, sabía que se convertiría en un caballero de oro y que protegería la tierra con su vida y el maestro no podía estar más feliz por ello.

Yuzuriha observaba por la ventana el combate entre su maestro y Shion, observó el té que tenía entre las manos y suspiró, Shion ya había pasado al otro lado de la brecha entre plata y oro y eso significaba que ella ya no podría alcanzarlo nunca. Yuzuriha no estaba segura acerca de cómo debía sentirse… por un lado, estaba feliz por Shion, ya que este se convertiría en un caballero de oro, la élite de la orden de Athena; por el otro lado, Shion era ahora su superior; bueno, el siempre había sido superior suyo ya que aspiraba a oro mientras que ella aspiraba a plata, pero recién ahora ésa diferencia era tan evidente. Su relación ya nunca más sería la misma…

– ¿Te encuentras mejor pequeña?– preguntó el maestro al entrar en la biblioteca, donde Yuzuriha había estado estudiando toda la tarde, tras el entró un exhausto Shion. Quien se dejó caer en uno de los desvencijados asientos y suspiró agotado.

– Si, ¿Cómo te sientes Zuri?

– Me encuentro mucho mejor maestro, joven Shion– Shion se incorporó de un salto y la miró con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro, la misma expresión que tenía el maestro Hakkurei.

– ¿Joven Shion?– preguntaron ambos incrédulamente. Yuzuriha asintió levemente.

– Después de todo, el aspirar a una armadura de oro hace que el Joven Shion sea mi superior – contestó ella con su tranquilo e impersonal tono de voz. Hakkurei hizo una leve mueca.

– Ya veo, si eso te hace sentir más cómoda…

– ¡Un momento!– exclamó Shion y ambos lo miraron extrañados.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que no más enano, cabeza de chorlito, renacuajo ni nada por el estilo?– preguntó el aún con incredulidad. Yuzuriha asintió levemente y Shion pareció desinflarse levemente.

– Ah, bueno… maestro me retiro a descansar.

Y ese día Shion lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, siempre había sabido que para convertirse en santo de Athena tendría que renunciar a muchas cosas, pero nunca se imaginó que tendría que renunciar también a su mejor amiga…


	2. 2 Lucha

**Two shots. Pre-Lost Canvas.**

Es un ShionxYuzuriha, si no te gusta la pareja, sencillamente no leas….

**Disclaimer:** Si yo fuera dueña de Saint Seiya los dorados no habrían muerto y los de bronce NO serían los héroes.

_Eliel_

**Capítulo dos: Lucha.**

Shion, de 15 años, estaba triste, realmente triste, nunca en su vida había estado tan triste, ni siquiera cuando el Maestro Hakkurei fue a buscarlo a casa de sus padres hacía tantos años atrás… ¿Pero que podría existir en esta vida que pondría triste a un santo de oro? Por que eso era Shion, un santo de oro… aún no portaba su armadura, pero mañana marcharía en dirección al Santuario para reclamarla y tal vez nunca volvería a ver las montañas que habían sido su hogar durante tanto tiempo… pero no era esa la razón por la que estaba triste, la razón era otra y tenía todo que ver con la pequeña caja que tenía en las manos. Le daba vueltas y la examinaba en la habitación apenas iluminada por una semiconsumida vela. Abrió la caja y el contenido brilló absorbiendo la débil luz de la llama y reflejándola cual espejo. Le había tomado años conseguir los ingredientes, y meses el forjarlos para convertirlos en la joya que descansaba dentro de la caja. Era de una manufactura delicada pero fuerte, pues había sido pensada para una mujer que reunía esas dos características que tan incompatibles podrían parecer a simple vista.

Shion suspiró, hacía ya dos años que la joya descansaba en la caja, por la sencilla razón que él no tenía valor para entregársela a quien debía ser su dueña. La joya había sido pensada para ser entregada el día de su cumpleaños, pero nadie hablaba sobre esa fecha en la torre de Jamir, una fecha que en vez de traer felicidad a la cumpleañera le traía los dolorosos recuerdos de la muerte de su familia, ocurrida en la misma fecha. Y ahora, Shion se marcharía también en la fecha del cumpleaños de Yuzuriha y un nuevo recuerdo doloroso pesaría en los corazones de ambos, el recuerdo de la despedida…

Yuzuriha meditaba en posición de loto en su habitación, debía mantenerse tranquila como el estanque e inamovible como la montaña. Ella era una guerrera de Jamir, ella era un santo de Athena, no podía darse el lujo de dejar que sus emociones interfirieran con su misión, y para ello había intentado apartarse de todas sus relaciones personales y había fallado estrepitosamente. Había tratado de guardar su distancia respecto al joven Shion pero mientras más intentaba alejarse, él la seguía con mayor ahínco. Le gritó, lo golpeó, lo ignoró, lo trató con desdén y con el más absoluto de los respetos, y absolutamente nada había funcionado. Incluso llegó al extremo de buscar consejo en su maestro, con muy poco resultado.

– _Estás pasando algo por alto Yuzuriha– comentó el maestro mientras ordenaba los libros del estante que tenía en frente, había llegado a esa conclusión luego de escuchar la larga lista de quejas de Yuzuriha._

– _¿Qué cosa maestro? ¿Qué es lo que estoy pasando por alto?– preguntó una muy frustrada Yuzuriha de 13 años._

– _Shion es Aries mi niña, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?– Yuzuriha negó con la cabeza y Hakkurei sonrió divertido._

– _Verás, si pones una cerca entre un carnero hambriento y los mejores pastos que alguna vez haya visto, ¿qué crees que hará?– preguntó el mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Yuzuriha frunció el ceño pensativa._

– _Supongo que embestirá la cerca hasta echarla abajo sin importarle las heridas que pueda ocasionarse en el proceso– contestó Yuzuriha sin entender muy bien el sentido de esa conversación. La sonrisa de Hakkurei se ensanchó._

– _¿Y no es Aries un carnero?– preguntó nuevamente y Yuzuriha abrió los ojos como platos_

– _¿Quiere decir… que mientras más me empeñe en reforzar la cerca, más se empeñará el carnero en derribarla?– como respuesta Hakkurei se limitó a soltar una carcajada y dirigirse nuevamente a sus libros…_

Yuzuriha abandonó todo intento de meditación al recordar el incidente y la rabia que éste le ocasionaba, porque a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, el ver a Shion intentando acercarse sin rendirse le había hecho tomarle más cariño del que le tenía y ahora… ahora su cumpleaños sería triste no sólo por la partida de su familia, sino también por la partida del hombre que amaba… Yuzuriha entrecerró los ojos y golpeó el suelo, dejando la impresión de su puño en éste, se sentía tan impotente, porque no había manera de evitar que las emociones la desbordaran.

**Maldito sea Joven Shion, maldito sea usted y sus melancólicos ojos castaños…– **pensó Yuzuriha al borde de las lágrimas. Entonces se levantó y enredando su estola alrededor de su cuello salió a paso rápido de la habitación…

Toc… toc… toc…– Shion levantó la mirada extrañado de que ella estuviera despierta tan tarde y colocando la caja sobre la cama abrió la puerta para mirar a Yuzuriha con curiosidad.

– Zuri… ¿qué haces despierta? Es muy tarde…– comenzó Shion sólo para detenerse al notar la fría determinación en la mirada de Yuzuriha.

– Sígame Joven Shion– fue lo único que ella dijo para luego caminar por el pasillo sin tan siquiera esperarlo. Shion no podía evitar pensar que algo no estaba bien, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros y justo cuando se disponía a seguirla, regresó y tomó la caja. Era ahora o nunca…

Shion siguió a Yuzuriha hacia la fría noche de los Himalayas, pronto llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, todos los sentidos de Shion le hicieron ponerse en alerta, y entonces notó que la estola se movía contra el viento, saltó justo a tiempo para evitar el azote que habría recibido si no tuviera tan buenos sentidos. Pero ni bien aterrizó se vio a sí mismo parando una lluvia de patadas y golpes, y para colmo sólo tenía una mano libre, pero el era un santo de oro y podía vencer a Yuzuriha aún cuando sólo tuviera una mano disponible para hacerlo…

– ¡Yuzuriha, que demo…!– patada, patada, golpe– ¡¿Por qué me atacas?!– golpe, golpe, estola, golpe. Shion esquivaba o bloqueaba todo sin problemas, pero esto no parecía amilanar a Yuzuriha, quien por el contrario aumentaba el ritmo y la fiereza de su ataque a cada momento.

Eventualmente, Shion se las arregló para teletransportar la caja a un par de decenas de metros de donde estaban y comenzó a contraatacar. Yuzuriha, esquivaba ágilmente la mayoría de los golpes y conseguía bloquear el resto, aunque pronto estaría en problemas si seguía así… entonces, ambos cayeron al suelo sin dejar de intentar subyugar al otro, finalmente Shion consiguió inmovilizarla con una llave.

– ¡¿Cuál es tu problema Yuzuriha?!– preguntó Shion mientras aumentaba la presión de la llave para evitar que escapara, ella no contestó sino que comenzó a retorcerse para liberarse. Shion, temeroso de lastimarla, la soltó ni bien escuchó claramente como se le dislocaba el hombro. Un error táctico, ya que Yuzuriha se alejó rápidamente de él y con un rápido movimiento y un gemido de dolor, recolocó su hombro a su lugar original y casi de inmediato empezó de nuevo a atacarlo.

– ¡TU ERES MI CONDENADO PROBLEMA SHION!– gritó ella entre puñetazos y patadas. Finalmente Yuzuriha se resignó al hecho de que no podría conectar un solo golpe de importancia en el muchacho frente a ella, así que se detuvo. Shion la miraba aún en guardia mientras ella lo apuñalaba con sus fríos ojos azules.

– Tu eres mi problema…– repitió ella agotada. Luego de convencerse de que ya no sería atacado Shion bajó la guardia y la miró sin comprender muy bien de qué iba todo esto. Yuzuriha agachó la cabeza.

– Maldito seas, por qué tenías que ser siempre tan amable, por qué siempre tenías que regresar, por qué siempre ignorabas lo cruel que era contigo, por qué nunca me pagabas con la misma moneda, por qué tuviste que romper la estúpida cerca… MALDICIÓN SHION POR QUÉ– Yuzuriha escondió el rostro entre las manos y se echó a llorar, estaba triste, frustrada, enfadada y sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse.

Shion se acercó lentamente y posó con cuidado una mano en el hombro de la muchacha. Ella lo apartó de un manotazo.

– ¡NO ME TOQUES!… ¿no ves que todo es tu culpa? ¡Si no hubieras buscado mi amistad todo este tiempo yo no estaría ahora sufriendo por que te vas!... ¿por qué me haces esto Shion?– las lágrimas caían libremente por el rostro de ella y Shion la miró con una triste sonrisa y lágrimas sin derramar en los ojos.

– Porque hay cosas por las que vale la pena luchar, Zuri– contestó Shion y avanzó hacia ella lentamente. Yuzuriha negó violentamente.

– No, no, no, no lo vale… No lo vale, es demasiado doloroso– murmuraba ella intentando convencer a Shion y convencerse a sí misma. Como respuesta Shion la abrazó con fuerza y dejó que ella se desahogara en su hombro unos momentos.

– Perdóname Zuri, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer– pidió Shion en un susurro, Yuzuriha se apartó un poco de él y lo miró con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Pronto Shion le sujetó la nuca y acercó su rostro al de ella. Yuzuriha abrió los ojos y negó levemente.

– No… no lo hagas…– pidió débilmente. Su petición tan poco enérgica que fue pasada por alto por el lemuriano.

Shion se acercó y juntó su frente con la de ella. Pronto Yuzuriha se vio inundada por el variado rango de emociones que Shion sentía en aquél momento, desde el dolor que le causaba dejarla, hasta el amor que sentía hacia ella, así el dolor, el amor, la felicidad, la paz, la angustia y todo lo que Shion podría darle fue a parar en Yuzuriha, quien se encontraba completamente sin palabras ante la profundidad de los sentimientos del muchacho… pronto el instinto la llamó a compartir también con él, y así el caudal de emociones surgió en ambas direcciones. Sentimientos, alegrías y disgustos acumulados durante años fueron de un extremo al otro de la conexión y Yuzuriha y Shion otorgaron cada uno un pedazo de su alma al otro…

Finalmente, luego de casi una hora, se separaron lentamente. Ambos con las respiraciones agitadas y las mejillas sonrosadas; se observaron durante varios segundos, inseguros respecto a que ocurriría a partir de ahora, ahora que habían llevado a cabo el acto más íntimo que podrían tener dos lemurianos y ahora que sabían que cada uno tenía al otro en el corazón…

Yuzuriha hundió el rostro en el cuello de Shion y el la abrazó con fuerza, ambos temblaban levemente, la sangre bullendo en sus cuerpos fruto de la gran cantidad de emociones que los embargaban.

– Zuri…

– Shhh, no digas nada, estamos bien así– contestó ella con calma, mientras disfrutaban del abrazo. Shion sonrió levemente y teletransportó la caja hasta una de sus manos. Yuzuriha se separó de él y observó la caja con curiosidad.

– Feliz cumpleaños Zuri– murmuró Shion bastante sonrojado.

Ella tomó la caja y quitó la tapa, parpadeó varias veces mientras observaba el brazalete de oro que descansaba en el interior.

– ¿De dónde lo sacaste?– preguntó impresionada. Shion sólo se encogió de hombros, tomó el brazalete y lo ajusto al antebrazo izquierdo de Yuzuriha.

– Te queda bien – dijo él con una sonrisa. Entonces la sonrisa desapareció y Shion observó a Yuzuriha con intensidad.– Es para que me recuerdes… mientras estoy lejos.

– No seas tonto, no necesito un objeto para recordarte…– contestó ella mirando en otra dirección. Luego se quitó la estola y la anudó rápidamente al cuello de Shion.

– Sé que en Grecia tendrás calor, pero llévatela ¿si?– pidió ella sonrojada hasta las orejas. El lemuriano sonrió levemente y le besó la frente.

Varias horas después al pie de la torre de Jamir Shion se despedía de su maestro y del pequeño Atla de 4 años. Yuzuriha no había ido a despedirlo, sino que observaba todo desde una de las ventanas más altas de la torre. Cuando finalmente Shion dio la espalda de la torre y se marchó sin mirar atrás, Yuzuriha imitó el gesto alejándose de la ventana y adentrándose en los oscuros pasillos de la torre.

**Adiós, Eliel. Que nos encontremos de nuevo, en esta vida o en otra – **pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras se alejaban en silencio…

**Fin…**

Sólo por si quieran saber, Eliel, es una palabra que me inventé (Cualquier parecido con una palabra verdadera es pura coincidencia) y que en lemuriano significa más o menos "custodio de mi mente y alma". Una palabra utilizada sólo entre personas que han compartido su alma. n.n

Otros detalles, si por ejemplo Mu o Hakkurei quisieran referirse a Yuzuriha como Eliel de Shion diría: la Elial de Shion, si quisieran referirse a Shion como Eliel de Yuzuriha sería: el Elion de Yuzuriha.

¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Creen que como escritora me volveré famosa o me moriré de hambre? ¡Para eso están los reviews!

Gracias a angel de acuario por agregar esta store a sus favoritos, 'toy happy XD


End file.
